Relentless Red Eyes
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Danny Fenton is blind as far as the eye can see. And the last thing he ever saw before he lost his eyesight was my eyes. My relentless red eyes. First in 'Defective Emotions' saga... involves Blind!Danny.


**Yes, I'm having a random spurt of inspiration right now. Go ahead and mind me and my writing. No, I don't own Danny Phantom. Yes, I wish I did. Darn Kindred Spirits for this. And my insanity. Going AU here… squeal-screams**

**

* * *

**

Relentless Red Eyes 

It was gone. All my masterful work of creating the one thing I desired most was disappearing right before my very eyes. My precious clone, melting into ectoplasm- into nothingness. It had taken me months to perfect it into what was supposed to be my greatest creation of all time. I understand I told Danielle that she was my greatest creation, but that was bullshit to say the least. The ghost ray to the chest hurt, to say the least.

But that's beyond the point.

I wanted to hurt them so much. With my gaze down at the holding cell for my clone destroyed and my clone gone completely, I glared at the half-ghosts with my blood-red eyes, mainly focusing on Danielle. My female clone. She was the cause of all of this. It was all her fault. So I was going to make her pay… with her very life.

I stood up and started walking towards the two. Danielle was going to try and fight me. Her hands began to glow and growled, "I can do this."

"You don't have to," her cousin told her, pushing her back. "Cover your ears, and get behind me." He took a deep breath.

The scream with that of a thousand banshees trying to blow my ears out. It was too much. Pieces began to simply get torn off their power supply, and I was thrown back into a wall with nothing to hold onto but my life and the sheer fact that my computer program was still with me. I prayed for that.

_"Systems damaged,"_ 'Maddie' told me, looking confused. _"Going critical. Losing coherence… and I never loved you! I loved the Jack program!" _

Oh, dear god, say it wasn't true. SAY IT!

_"Vladdie!"_ 'Jack' cried out happily, embracing 'Maddie'.

The scream continued for what seemed to be several long minutes as Daniel continued to seemingly knock me out, which he nearly did. I morphed back into my human form. He suddenly stopped, and I slid down the wall, falling flat on my back. He became human as well- not from being a ghost for such a long time, but from screaming. It's what he usually does. Daniel has a tendency to become human after that Ghostly Wail of his. He closed his eyes. "Out of power," he moaned, "but worth it to take this place down."

Worth it to take down my cabin. But not me.

I stood up and became my ghostly self again, seemingly riled from the blow I had taken to my back. Which I was. This boy wanted to play rough with me, so I was going to. Danielle stepped in front of me, hands up with ecto-energy. "Get away from him!" she yelled at me.

I swept her aside with a push of my hand. She screamed and hit the opposite wall. I would deal with her later. Right now, Daniel was to be attended to. He glared up at me with hateful eyes and whispered, "Had enough yet, Plasmius?"

"Hardly," I told him lazily, picking him up and holding him by the arm. "I'm just getting started with you." I leaned in closely, making sure he was looking into my eyes. He tried to struggle, but I sent a wave of electricity through him. He screamed in pain and stopped moving. There was still a pulse, and that was good. I didn't want to kill him.

Simply make him suffer more than he already was.

My left hand began to glow with a dark red energy, like the times I would use it when I was very upset. The red began to change into a navy-blue color, and his eyes widened with horror. "What… what are you going to do to me?" he asked me, fear dripping like water from a faucet.

I have to admit, I was surprised as well. Something about this made me worry slightly, but it was washed away with hatred for the one who had caused me so much pain, so much agony. He deserved to feel what I had felt over these past few years- unloved, unwanted. I was going to make him feel hurt.

I brought my hand up and smiled. "I'm the last thing you're ever going to see."

My hand went to his face, and the screaming began once again. The navy blue energy turned to dark blood red again as I pushed my palm farther and farther into his face. He didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want him to know what I was doing. Danielle was still unconscious on the other wall, so this gave me time to proceed with my plan. I grinned, pushing more into his body. Blood began to slowly pour down his features and onto my glove and he seemed to cease his noise.

Finally, I lifted my hand away and dropped him to the floor. Immediately, his hands went to his face, feeling the blood run through his fingers. He looked up at me… or tried to. His voice was small, almost childlike. "I can't see."

He looked at him, triumph boiling in me. "No, dear boy. No you can't."

He began to scream again. "YOU! YOU did this to me on purpose! It's your entire fault."

Yes. Yes it was. I, Vlad Plasmius, did one thing right in my life.

Danny Fenton is blind as far as the eye can see. And the last thing he ever saw before he lost his eyesight was my eyes. My relentless red eyes.

* * *

**So, I am going to be making a series of one shots based on physical defects that Danny could get on accident or on purpose. Do you want me to keep going, or do you want me to continue on this story and make it a multi-chapter? Or would you like to become part of the mob chasing after Vlad with pitchforks? Other suggestions are welcome, as are reviews. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
